


50 предложений

by chatain



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatain/pseuds/chatain





	50 предложений

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [50 sentences : HavokBanshee](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/26264) by Kira892. 



1\. Комфорт.  
Кладовка тесная, дверь – безжалостно твердая, а он каждый раз задевает ее головой, но когда Алекс приподнимает его бедра, и входит еще глубже, Шон закрывает глаза и позволяет мыслям о комфорте отойти на задний план.

2\. Поцелуй.  
В то время как другие пары, проснувшись, обмениваются легкими поцелуями, у Алекса и Шона каждый раз случается жаркий утренний секс, потому что для них никогда не бывает достаточно одного поцелуя.

3\. Мягкий.  
Он не знает, является ли это привилегией всех рыжих, но у Шона на удивление мягкая кожа, которую Алексу нравится трогать… и целовать… и кусать.

4\. Боль.  
Первый раз больно, чертовски больно, но, пока Алекс не падает рядом, тяжело дыша и краснея, он отгоняет эти мысли.

5\. Картофель.  
Он так и не смог понять, почему Шон бросается в него картошкой, когда злится, вероятно, это очередной ирландский заскок.

6\. Дождь.  
«Это так отвратительно, что даже несмешно», - бормочет Алекс, когда они поднимаются в воздух, и вокруг них только дождь, а Шон улыбается, и его губы достаточно близко чтобы коснуться губ Алекса и говорит: «Да, но тебе же это нравится».

7\. Шоколад.  
В отличие от Шона, Алекс никогда не любил горький шоколад, но после одного… творческого эксперимента он решает, что вполне может его выносить… если есть его с кожи Шона.

8\. Счастье.  
Счастье никогда не было словом, которое бы сразу вызывало ассоциации с Алексом, но когда Шон наблюдает, как тот засыпает у него на коленях, он пожимает плечами и решает, что если бы он не был счастлив просто потому, что Алекс рядом, значит, с ним было бы что-то не так.

9\. Телефон.  
«Если ты собираешься звонить мне каждый день только чтобы сказать, что соскучился, зачем было так рваться в университет, рыжий идиот?»

10\. Уши.  
Алекс всегда находил это чем-то забавным и даже милым, что Шон начинает краснеть с ушей, поэтому в его привычку вошло наклоняться и шептать ему непристойности только чтобы потом наблюдать, как кончики его ушей становятся ярче, чем волосы.

11\. Имя.  
«Ах… А-Алекс…» Хм, его имя раньше никогда так не звучало, но, черт возьми, ему это нравится.

12\. Чувственный.  
Шон Кэссиди никогда не сможет быть сексуальным, он слишком резкий и прямолинейный, но если бы каждый вечер, после долгого дня преподавания, Алекс заходил в комнату и обнаруживал раздетого рыжего у себя на кровати, он бы точно не жаловался.

13\. Смерть.  
Алекс не боится смерти, даже если бы она пришла за ним… если же она придет за одним рыжим с голосовыми сверхспособностями, это уже другая история.

14\. Секс.  
«Ого, - пытаясь восстановить дыхание, Шон приподнимается на локтях, рассматривая наполовину обугленное, наполовину расплавленное изголовье кровати. – Я действительно был так хорош?» Алекс хмыкает, скрывая смущение. «Заткнись и радуйся, что я попал в изголовье, а не в тебя».

15\. Прикосновение.  
В те дни, когда студенты совершенно невыносимы, а он сам устает так, что, казалось бы, смог уснуть и на раскаленных углях, удивительное дело, как одно лишь прикосновение губ Алекса к его затылку может мгновенно заставить его проснуться.

16\. Слабость.  
Он вздрагивает, чувствуя губы Шона на своей шее и слыша его хриплый смех возле уха. «Интересно, что бы там сказали все плохие парни, узнав, что у великого Хавока подкашиваются колени, стоит мне укусить его здесь». Шон так и делает, и дыхание Алекса сбивается.

17\. Слезы.  
Алекс никогда не плакал, ни когда умерли его родители, ни когда у него были сломаны кости или болели раны, но в день, когда Шон Кэссиди предпочитает семью и нормальную жизнь ему, кажется, слезы никогда не кончатся.

18\. Скорость.  
Было поразительно, с какой скоростью столкнулись их миры, как быстро они сблизились, казалось, будто они безостановочно скатывались с крутого холма, и, в конце концов, все зашло настолько далеко, что никого уже не волновало, как это случилось. 

19\. Ветер.  
Прошло уже много лет, и у каждого из них теперь своя жизнь, но все же, когда в лицо ударяет порыв ветра, Алекс думает о тех временах, когда он был высоко в воздухе, и его удерживали сверхзвуковые волны, и ему хочется, чтобы все стало по-прежнему.

20\. Свобода.  
Алекс вышел из тюрьмы почти год назад, но за просмотром репортажа о нападении на представителей секс-меньшинств в Нью-Йорке, он думает, что, так как он мутант, к тому же – он бросает взгляд на рисующего в блокноте Шона – далеко не гетеросексуальный, свобода – это не для него.

21\. Жизнь.  
Шон знал, что никогда не пожалеет о появлении дочери в своей жизни, но когда он сидит в больнице, держа Терезу на руках, в то время, как его жена спит рядом, он задается вопросом, какой была бы его жизнь, если бы он выбрал в качестве семьи одного бесцеремонного блондина.

22\. Ревность.  
Всем было известно, что Джин, еще одна рыжая, положила глаз на Шона, стоило ей только его увидеть… так что никто не удивился, что ее плюшевые игрушки и любимые плакаты оказались сожжены плазменными лучами.

23\. Руки.  
Руки Алекса были словно созданы для боя или тяжелой работы, поэтому Шон никогда не переставал удивляться, насколько мягкими и легкими могут быть их прикосновения, когда они лениво перебирают его волосы.

24\. Вкус.  
Когда он был младше, Шон никогда бы не подумал, что кожа или язык другого человека могут быть приятными на вкус, но когда Алекс притягивает его ближе и целует, он признает, что, к счастью, ошибался.

25\. Привязанность.  
Когда Алекс спускается за попкорном для Шона, в кухне сидит Хэнк, и Алексу сразу же хочется стереть с его лица улыбку. «Снова, Алекс?» Саммерс сердито смотрит на него. «Это называется привязанностью, Зверь. Найди девушку и узнай, что это». Хэнк скалит зубы. «Ну да, расскажи мне, каково это, настолько влипнуть?»

26\. Вечно.  
Алекс действительно знал, что они не будут вместе вечно… но это знание ничуть не спасает его от боли, когда они расстаются.

27\. Кровь.  
«Расслабься, это всего лишь царапина, у тебя же не ноги отнялись или вроде того», - говорит Алекс с раздраженным вздохом, но все же сжимает руку на плече Шона и прикладывает к его ноге новый кусок чистой ткани, чтобы не было видно крови.

28\. Болезнь.  
Шон снова чихает, и Алекс закатывает глаза. «Это все твоя вина», - заявляет Шон. Алекс приподнимает бровь. «Серьезно? Напомни мне, чей была блестящая идея заняться со мной сексом, когда у меня был грипп, чтобы мне стало лучше?»

29\. Музыка.  
Зная, что Шон может голосом разбить вдребезги любое твердое вещество в радиусе ста футов, Алекс никогда бы не предположил, что тот может петь. Но он совершенно не жаловался, хотя никогда не признался бы, что может слушать пение Шона вечно.

30\. Звезды.  
«Это абсолютно отвратительно, – сухо комментирует Алекс, глядя с Шоном на звезды. – Но, – продолжил он, – вообще-то это в каком-то роде мило».

31\. Дом.  
Он возвращается только для того, чтобы записать свою дочь в школу. Свою дочь, которую он растил со своей женой, с которой у них общий дом. Но все же, увидев его, Алекс улыбается и говорит: «С возвращением домой».

32\. Смущение.  
«Я не понимаю, почему ты так бесишься из-за этого. Я считаю, твои веснушки заводят, а если что, то это мне стоит смущаться, а не тебе».

33\. Страх.  
Алекс никогда ничего не боялся, в конце концов, он всегда считал, что ему нечего терять… пока, наконец, он не встречает Шона, и тогда его мнение кардинально меняется.

34\. Гроза.  
Шон любит грозу по двум причинам. Во-первых, Алекс выглядит просто потрясно, когда его освещает молния, а во-вторых, у него тогда нет причин сдерживаться и стараться быть тише, если гром может заглушить его стоны нечеловеческой тональности, которые он просто не может контролировать.

35\. Связывание.  
«Ого, я никогда не думал, что ты по этой части», – выдает Алекс, слегка подергав привязанными к изголовью кровати запястьями.

36\. Магазин.  
«Черт возьми, кажется, Большеножка был прав», – ворчит Алекс себе под нос, идя за продуктами, хотя на этой неделе очередь Шона. «Я действительно влип», – бормочет он, бросая в корзину упаковку замороженного мяса.

37\. Технологии.  
Риск разрушения является проблемой каждый раз, когда гормоны берут над ними верх, и они уже исчерпали весь запас оправданий касательно выбитых окон и сожженной/уничтоженной/расплавленной мебели. Поэтому Шон едва сдерживается, чтобы не броситься Хэнку на шею, когда тот делает комнату с пуленепробиваемой, ударопрочной, звукоизолирующей дверью, ведь это лучшая чертова вещь, которую он только мог изобрести.

38\. Подарок.  
Когда Шон спрашивает их, что можно подарить Алексу на день рождения, Хэнк в шутку говорит: «Используй свое уникальное горло». Шон смеряет его недовольным взглядом, а потом смеется, глядя на Хэнка, который давится кофе, услышав: «Давайте что-то оригинальнее, это он получает каждый день».

39\. Улыбка.  
У Шона пухлые губы, а ярко выраженные носогубные складки создают впечатление, что он все время чем-то недоволен, но, несмотря на это, всякий раз, когда он улыбается, Алекс не может сдержать ответной улыбки.

40\. Невинность.  
«Я не могу поверить, что ты когда-то был девственником», - говорит Алекс, восстанавливая дыхание. Шон смеется и прижимается к его обнаженной груди. «Что я могу сказать? У рыжих свои причуды».

41\. Завершенность.  
У него есть работа, жена, дочь и милый дом на участке в девять ярдов, но все же в его жизни чего-то не хватает с тех пор, как много лет назад он оставил то единственное, что было ему нужно.

42\. Облака.  
Алекс никогда не видел смысла в разглядывании облаков. Что может быть интересного в том, как гигантские шары хлопка ползут по небу, как улитки? Тем не менее, он не сопротивляется, когда бы Шону ни вздумалось вытащить его на улицу, чтобы лежать на траве и держаться за руки, наблюдая, как по небу проплывают облака.

43\. Небо.  
Люди завидуют его возможности летать и видеть небо вблизи, хотя он не считает это чем-то особенным – небо кажется таким же скучным, как чистый лист бумаги, по сравнению с глазами Алекса, и у него есть возможность смотреть в них столько, сколько захочется.

44\. Рай.  
Он бы не признался в этом и под пытками, но однажды, когда они запутываются в простынях, кожа к коже, Алекс смотрит, как спит Шон, и думает, может ли Рай сравниться с этим.

45\. Ад.  
Банши, точно, какое подходящее прозвище, думал Алекс, пока Хэнк осматривал его уши, чтобы выяснить, насколько они повреждены. Черт возьми, Шон был Банши_из_хренова_Ада, когда напивался.

46\. Солнце.  
Шон похож на солнце, и нет, это не очередная шутка над рыжими, это не только из-за цвета его волос или ярко-голубых глаз, но потому что он неосознанно согревает Алекса, и рядом с ним все всегда кажется менее мрачным.

47\. Луна.  
Он бы, наверное, посмеялся над ним, если бы Шон когда-нибудь сказал Алексу, что тот в некотором роде похож на луну. На первый взгляд он кажется холодным и отстраненным, но в тяжелые периоды жизни он будто дарит свет, и, о да… он прекрасен.

48\. Волны.  
Когда он был младше, Шон чуть не утонул, волны сбивали его каждый раз, как он пытался вырваться на поверхность. Влюбленность в Алекса является чем-то сродни этому – внезапная, сильная, подавляющая. С той лишь разницей, что на этот раз Шон сам охотно идет на дно.

49\. Волосы.  
Волосы Шона мягкие и приятные, и за них крайне удобно держаться, когда Алекс плавно двигается у него во рту.

50\. Сверхновая звезда  
Когда на них первый раз нападает Братство, Шон едва не погибает, и Алекс так злится, что теряет над собой контроль, и он бы точно всех убил, если бы Шон, рискуя собственной жизнью, не обнял его, шепча «Не надо, Алекс, я люблю тебя, пожалуйста, не надо». И тогда мысль об убийстве, промелькнувшая среди прочих с яркостью сверхновой звезды, гаснет, и он крепко обнимает Шона в ответ.


End file.
